


Our Last Hour

by VanessaBun



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Badboyhalo-centric, Comfort, Darryl Noveschosch Needs a Hug, Darryl Noveschosch-centric, End of the World, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minecraft, No Romance, Other, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, Please help the babies, Sad Darryl Noveschosch, Skeppy needs a hug too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaBun/pseuds/VanessaBun
Summary: They stayed silent on that roof for what felt like hours, watching the meteorite plummet to Earth. They said it was going to take out the entire planet, but what it actually did, was the greatest thing to ever happen to him. They figured, because the world is ending, families and friends from all over would be sharing untold secrets, crying, and mourning what could have been. But for himself and Skeppy, his best friend, their time on the cold quartz roof, was a time to reminisce.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Our Last Hour

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic that has been posted! :D I'm a beginner and would love to hear any feedback. Thank you for viewing this work and I'm sorry for the angst in advance.
> 
> This is my secret santa dedicated to IcyFox17 on Discord!! Thank you Fox for being apart of my 2020! Also, my apologies if this has any mistakes!! Have a great 2021 everyone and thank you for reading!!

They stayed silent on that roof for what felt like hours, watching the meteorite plummet to Earth. They said it was going to take out the entire planet, but what it actually did, was the greatest thing to ever happen to him. They figured, because the world is ending, families and friends from all over would be sharing untold secrets, crying, and mourning what could have been. But for himself and Skeppy, his best friend, their time on the cold quartz roof, was a time to reminisce.

* * *

The shallow breeze nipped at his frost-bitten lips, and his fringe shifted lightly into his eyes behind his glasses. Bad pulled his hood up closer to his head and pushed his glasses up in an attempt to hide the tears that were unwillingly rolling down his flushed cheeks.

Looking over the lands of which he had lived, the SMP, he couldn’t help but recall memories of the friends that adorned on these lands. The small heart-warming moments of friendly chaos, the friendly banter that led to wars and the buildings that were created from mere dirt shacks, and into museums and great towers and castles. But most importantly, the moments of laughter and smiles, the gifts and sentimental gestures, times of glory and times of peril.

Looking back on it now, the memories couldn’t help but flow from one moment to another. It filled Bad’s heart with such pride, joy, and sweet sorrow.

Glancing up at the star crested sky, he was filled with a sense of calm. He felt oddly full. Once again, the wind rustled the leaves of nearby trees and the moon seemed to glisten all the more brighter.

Another tear rolled from Bad’s eyes. He couldn’t help but sniffle. Something next to him turned around and he felt eyes on him, the quick movement making him jump. Then he remembered Skeppy was next to him, his black hair ruffled slightly, and his eyes wide filled with an emotion that can only be described as utter despair.

‘’ ‘Geppy?’’ Bad asked, using an old pet name and trying to chuckle. However, it came out strained and he cringed as he heard his voice waver. ‘’What’s wrong?’’

Skeppy seemed to stare at nothing, or maybe everything, his eyes filled with so many emotions that, to put it frankly, was worrying. Out of nowhere, he lifted his hand and wiped the tear off Bad’s cheek, his cold finger almost making Bad jump back, leaving only tear tracks and a forced smile on his face.

‘’Skeppy?’’ Bad asked again, this time his voice sounded a bit more stable.

‘’I- you- P-Please- ‘’ Skeppy tries to speak but is cut short by what seems to be a small sob.

Skeppy has always been strong. He has known him for so long, and never once has he seen him act like this. It was honestly frightening how someone so talkative could be at a loss for words. Seeing Skeppy’s face scrunch up only caused his heart to ache, and he felt his own shoulders tremble.

Skeppy seemed to be trying to say something, his eyes flashing with wave after wave of different emotions. Sadness. Greif. Fear, and it seemed to finish on realisation. His eyes widened and Bad felt his gaze as it searched his face. Bad tried to smile, show him that he’s okay, but it must have come off strained because the next thing he knew Skeppy was pulling him into a hug.

It was shocking at first, the feeling of arms being wrapped behind his back and someone’s warm breath tickling his neck. But... it was also oddly calming. He felt Skeppy’s shoulders tremble and shake. He was making sounds that sounded as if something was constricted in his throat. Bad was about to ask if he was okay when all of a sudden a sound he’s never heard Skeppy make was projected into his ear.

 _I think... Skeppy is... crying._ Bad was astonished. Sure, he’s seen Skeppy cry crocodile tears, or cry after an injury, but these tears were filled with deep sorrow that shook him to his core.

Bad could feel his hood dampen as Skeppy lent further into his neck. He could do nothing but hold him tighter as his sobs rung into his ears and echoed through the open night air. It was somehow comforting and a lump in his throat had begun to form. He was trying to be strong in these final moments. He was trying to be somewhat positive for his dear friend, to bring a sense of comfort in these very endearing moments, but maybe, just maybe, it was okay to spend their last moments in each other’s embrace instead of joking and laughing like everyone else.

‘’S-Skeppy? Hey, hey… shh shh, it’s okay. It’s going to be okay.’’ Bad mumbled through his grey-checkered scarf into Skeppy’s ears like a mantra, repeating the words as he rubbed his hand in soothing circles on his back.  
As moments went by and Skeppy continued to shiver and shake in his arms, it became increasingly hard to speak sweet nothings through the growing lump in his throat.

‘’It’s- it’s going to be o-okay Skeppy.’’ Bad repeated. ‘’I-it’s g-going to b-be okay, my dear G-Gepp- ‘’. He attempted to continue to murmur but his sentence was forced to break. Suddenly, tears that Bad didn’t realise were flowing down his cheeks and had begun to gush down and pool much faster. He tried to speak again, to comfort his best friend who had been with him through everything but could only muster hard sobs. Soon his cries could be heard clearly as each of his breaths racked through his body.

Each mouthful of air he inhaled was filled with sandal wood, hair products and faint traces of gunpowder -the scent of his friends’ sky-blue hoodie- and it only brought back more memories. Skeppy had been with him through everything. Days where Bad was uncooperative. Days where he was overprotective. Times of sorrow and times of pure joy. Skeppy was there for him when he was not in a good place. Bad had locked himself in a dark room for weeks and Skeppy brought him food and water, expressed how ‘’lame’’ everything was without him, telling him about his day and what was happening outside. The days where Bad would wake up to a message from Skeppy explaining how he missed him and talked about a future project or idea he refused to start without him -those days were filled with smiles and playful teasing, fueled by Skeppy’s never-ending laughter and banter-. Bad trusted this man with his life.

Bad’s attention was snapped out of his thoughts as an almost deafening bang could be heard towards the left of the mansion. He wrenched his hands from Skeppy’s back to grasp his ear drums - Skeppy had done the same. The house they had created shook ferociously as the Earth rumbled. Bad thought he even heard screams somewhere in the distance.  
The panic began to well up inside him and the growing worry inside his chest threatened to overflow. He could feel his breathing begin to labour and the place where Skeppy had been against his shoulder was suddenly blasted with chilling wind and frost-bitten air as the breeze pulsed and pushed against him. He didn’t realise the wind had picked up or how much time had passed.

The roof shifted as Skeppy laid down against the cool quartz, looking up at the sky. His red and puffy eyes seemed to have lost their glaze and were as clear and bright as ever. Skeppy looked at him and smiled. It wasn’t forced, or at least didn’t seem to be. It was refreshing and evoked a small smile to creep its way onto Bad’s own face as he lent back and laid down next to him.

Bad held out his hand and he took it, the small gesture creating a sense of warmth and comfort as the explosions and chaos began to stalk closer in the distance.

‘’Hey, Skeppy?’’ Bad began.

‘’Hmm?’’ Skeppy grunted.

‘’Thanks. For everything.’’

‘’Oh. No problem.’’  
…  
‘’Hey, Skeppy?’’

‘’Yeah Bad?’’

‘’Can I… hold your hand for a bit longer?’’

‘’Of course, you lovable idiot.’’

‘’Hey! Language!’’

‘’That wasn’t even- ‘’

He couldn’t help but laugh. Skeppy joined in after squeezing his hand teasingly. The warmth was enough to block out the night chill. Bad’s sore muscles relaxed into the flat roof which was built using the bonds of their friendship, laughter, mistakes, and successes.

He’d grown weary of chasing old memories that which cause him to be left in raw silence and let the sound of Skeppy’s boisterous laughter bouncing against his own drown out the surrounding sounds as Skeppy and Bad are swallowed in the flames and suffocating ash.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for disturbing, but if you guys like manhunts with plot and are Dream!Centric, please check out The Run and Go by Numanum!! It's super pog and currently has 19 chapters and a super wholesome Discord server that gets pretty chaotic but is welcoming and a great place to share art, writing, experiences and to voice chat!! The Discord server also has it's own SMP with a lot of talented players! Please stop by some time!! Thank you again!!


End file.
